For the Love of Love
by AlmightyTaco123
Summary: From the first time I met him I knew he was something special. I also knew he could never like a girl like me. This was confrimed after she stole him away... just like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

...

_From the first time I met him I knew he was something special. I also knew he could never like a girl like me. This was confrimed after she stole him away... just like that._

_..._

_Korra was late... again. Why couldn't she ever show up on time. With the championship in a few days, she could at least show up on time. _"Bolin, lets get started. She can catch up when she gets here."

"I'm here!" Korra ran through the doors. "Sorry overslept."

"Of course." Mako muttered.

They started their training for the day. Afterwards they went out for lunch. Of course Mako left them alone for Asami.

"Don't you hate that he just leaves us for her?" Korra asked Bolin after they left.

"I guess. But that means we get some alone time." He smiled.

"Yeah..."

"So... I taught Pabu some new tricks."

"That's great."

He kept on talking, but she wasn't listening. Her thoughts were of Mako.

...

Mako couldn't concentrate. Korra filled his mind. Everything about her just drove him crazy. The way she annoys him, how attractive she is, she is just constantly there.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked him.

"Nothing..."

"Come on. I know thats a lie."

"I just can't concentrate."

"I understand. The championship is a big deal to you."

"Yeah thats it."

"It will be alright. They don't have anything on you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

_I don't understand why Korra does this to me. Asami is just so perfect, we're perfect. No fights. No drama. Nothing. Just perfect._

...

After the arena was destroyed by Amon, Mako and Bolin stayed on Air Temple Island. No one thought it was worth the risk to continue competing.

"Asami and I are going to a show. See you guys later." Mako left after he had finished breakfeast.

Korra grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Tenzin asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to practice." She left.

"What's up with her?" No one knew.

...

Korra heard footsteps behind her . "Go away."

"It's just me." She turned to Jinora.

"Why did you follow me."

"I know how you feel about Mako. I understand why too. He's REALLY cute."

"It's not just that. His personality drives me crazy. We can get along really great, but when we fight, he's still just so amazing."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah and we even kissed! I just don't know why he's still with Asami when he feels the same way about me..."

"If it's ment to be it will happen."

"when did you get so smart?"

"I got it from this book. But it's still true. It will happen just wait."

"Thanks Jinora. Can I barrow that book sometime?"

"Of course you can! Oh and by the way can me and mom give you a makeover?"

"I guess."

...

**A/N: Tell me what you think! The more reviews the faster the update! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Almightytaco123**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

...

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Korra complained as Pema did her hair.

"Who can say no to this," Jinora made a pleading face with her lip puckered out.

"Oh, right. I forgot how cute you were." They all laughed.

"There, you're done." Pema said.

Korra got up and looked in the mirror. "Wow. I look pretty."  
"Wrong. You look gorgeous!" Jinora said.

Korra was wearing a silk icy-blue dress that came to mid-thigh in the front and went to the floor in the back. There was a dark blue sash that went right below her breast. It showed enough to catch eyes, but covered enough to still have mystery. There was the same dark blue for the straps. They were transparent and gracefully fell off her shoulders. She had on a necklace with a single charm, snowflake, made completely out of diamonds. Her make-up accented her eyes where they popped. Her lips were as red as a ruby. Her hair had two braids along the sides that came to the back of her head, and the rest was curled and pinned where the two braids connected.

"Wait until Mako see's you!" Jinora excaimed.

"Is this what all this is? You know I can't do this, as much as I'd like to, I just can't." Korra said, about to take off the necklace.

"No, no, no." Pema said. "You love him and he loves you. I'm just inforcing it."

"Okay fine."

"Jinora go tell everyone to go look their best. We're going out to eat."

"But what about Mako and Asami?" Jinora asked.

"They'll meet us there." Jinora left. "Now on to more personal matters." Pema came over to Korra and took her hand. "Now when you and Mako start dating, I don't want you two to get too close, you know..."  
Korra jerked away. "Pema! I can't believe you would think that i would do something like that."  
"Well your mom isn't here to tell you so i figured I would."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Now lets go eat I'm starved!"

...

Mako and Asami were waiting on them at the restaurant.

"Wow Korra," Mako said smiling, "You look amazing." Asami scoffed.

"Thanks. You look very nice yourself." Korra said smiling back.

Asami took Mako's arm and gave Korra a glare as they went inside.

"My lady?" Bolin said taking Korra's arm.

They ate and talked about everything that was going on. "Excuse me." Korra said, "I have to go to the lady's room."

She left and Asami followed. Once inside the door Asami slammed her against the wall. "Korra I like you, but don't you dare try to take Mako from me. He's loves me, and I don't need you getting in the way of our relationship. We're friends, we all are, and I don't wan't that to end. It might end, though, if you keep doing what you're doing." She let go. "Now stay away from Mako." Then she left.

...

Korra was on her balcony staring at the destroyed bending arena.

"It's a sad sight isn't it?" She heard a voice from behind her.

She turned around. "Oh, it's just you Mako." She looked back at the arena. "I wish we could still be there."  
"We will as soon as the whole Amon thing is over." He came and stood next to her.

"You really think I could beat him?" They turned to each other.

"Of course I do Korra." He looked her in the eyes. "You're strong, powerful, amazing, and you are so stubborn. You can do anything you set your mind to." They both started leaning in.

"No." She backed away. "We can't do this."  
"Oh, I didn't mean to... I mean... I don't..."  
"I'm sorry, I just... As long as you're dating Asami we can't do this. Mako you know how you make me feel, and I can't be put into these positions."  
"She said things to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and she's right. We can't do this. At least as long as you are dating."

"We could, maybe after this is all over-"

"No you two are perfect. I'm going to bed. Night." She turned away and left.

"Night." He said, even though she couldn't hear him. "But I feel the same way for you."

...

_'Yes! I knew it! They do love each other! Now I just have to get them together.' _Jinora thought from the bushes below. _'And I have the perfect plan.'_

...

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Good, bad, too OC? Please tell me, I really want to know. Constructive criticism is good! Give some ideas and PM if you want to tell me things. Thanks for reading and as always REVIEW!**

**Your friend,**

**AlmightyTaco123**


End file.
